Italy's! a girl!
by LegendOfZeldasKingdomHearts
Summary: Italy,what happens to be a colorful and cheerful young man,to everybody else.but there aly is really a young girl named Tiffany e was sent there to there world to be a nation after she died but she turned into a man but can turn back when the time is right and she is needed again as SAILER TRITON! Gerita Germany x ocitalyfemale thing
1. Chapter 1

**I have fallen in love with hetalia axis powers I love that show and since Italy is Italian he can fit this part but Romano can't and he doesn't even know about Italy being girl in secret.**

**Italy:'ve~ why am I a girl?**

**Me:now look feli,I love you very much and will make you pasta for I made you a girl because I love you and you fit the part.**

**Italy:ok,I SURRENDER to you! And I love you too.**

* * *

Chapter one

(Italy's pov)

I woke up in a cold sweat,I kept having the same dream there's this girl with brown hair in a high ponytail with strings with crosses at the ends of her ribbon holding her hair she must've been Christian she had a ton of cross necklaces with matching studs.I haven't told germany yet but I will tell him tonight.I started to tear up"I hate this,so much"I said between silent sobs

I got up and walked to his room.I was staying at his house because I was sick,finally I was at his door I opened it slowly and peeked in,he was asleep I walked in and Sat on the edge of his bed"Germany...Germany...Germany wake up" I whispered as I shook him he looked at me with halve lidded eye's"hmm what,Italy" he said and then he say my tears he sat up"what's wrong!?"he said in a serious manner"I keep having this same dream over and over again and tonight In my dream I almost died and-and I ha-hated it s-so much I-I-I just-just hate it Germany"I sobbed leaning into his chest he started to stroke my hair"Germany?" "Ya?" "Can I sleep with you?"he nodded yes he scooted over and I got comfortable and feel asleep almost instantly.

I woke with the sun in my face I looked at Germany he was sound asleep I got up and went down stairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge"hmm Weres the mil-oh there it is"I said grabbing the milk and butter,and eggs I put them on a counter and grabbed some flour,grabbed a skillet and started the the stove so it could heat up I got me some water to drink and started to make breakfast in 10 minutes it was done.I started to fix my plate when I heard mumbling I turned toward the stairs,I smirked"'ve~ hey,Germany have a good sleep?"he looked at me and just stared he looked at the pancakes"I didn't know you could cook anything else than pasta"he said clearly confused I looked at my plate"hmm,I didn't know either I haven't tried them yet want to try them first I've never made them before."he looked panicked when I said that but nodded I gave him my plate and a fork"dear God please don't kill me"I heard him whisper real quietly he took a bite and his face lit up"these are...delicious,Italy!"I smiled,held a piece sign and giggled"'ve~Grazie"I fixed me and prussia a plate I put mine on the table,and got some orange juice for everyone."'ve~I'm going to take these to prussia"

"I don't think he's awake"

"'ve~do you think I care"

"Well...really no"

"Good"I said after that short argument,I started to walk to his room.a few seconds later I was there I opened the door and there he was sleeping peacefully I sighed and walked over to him.I put the food on his side table"Prussia,Prussia wake up"I said gently shaking him his eye opens and he looked at me"what,is something wrong?"he said I shook my head no and grabbed the food"ve~here I made it myself!"I said as he sat up he looked at me warily and took it"is it good?" "'ve~well I hope so!"he took a bite and nodded I lightly punched his arm and went back to the kitchen and Sat down"so did he like it?" "Yeah he did"he grunted and put his plate up I did the same after I ate.

I went up the stairs to my room and changed into my uniform we had a world meeting today.I sighed people think I'm so stupid and weak,but they don't know how strong I really am I'm still alive because of my diamond heart I never give up on my friends...but I'm not saying I don't run away time to ti-what am I saying I run all the time I'm a freaking coward!I walked down stairs and saw that Prussia and Germany were ready and was fighting again"'ve~will you two stop fighting please?,were going to be late."I said in a really dopey manner"ya,let's go Italy" "but,bruder"Germany glared at him and we walked out I was hoping everybody didn't get into a fight today another fight and I'll lose my temper nobody will expect knows this but under all my sweetness is a monster wanting to get my frattelo knows about my temper so he always tries to keep my temper under control he gives medicine and Germany gives me another I can't remember the name of it though.

We walked into the office and thank God they were calm"HEY GUYS ITS ME THE HERO HAHAHAHAHABAHA!" " SHUT UP YOU WANKER"there they go Romano started to walk towards me but Germany got in front of me"don't touch him you dummkopf!" " move you potato basterd,come here frattelo"I moved in front of Germany and Romano gave me two pills and his water"put it in your mouth I know you don't like it but I couldn't give it to you earlier!"at this point everybody was looking at us"Feliciano take the DANG PILL,YOU NEED IT SO YOU DON'T GO CRAZY!" "You know I need help with it"he sighed"sit"I sat down in my chair and I put the first pill in my mouth and looked around everybody was staring at us we don't care though"got it"I nodded he gave me his water"now try to swallow"I nodded and swallowed"got it"I nodded and took another sip and smiled"yay,I took my,medicine!" " now remember you come over in the mornings or this will happen every day.I'll probably start shoving it down your throat!You hear me!"I nodded"sorry, you had to witnesses that"I said everybody was looking at us like we were crazy.

After the meeting Germany asked me about why all that happened during the meeting I didn't answer but looked at him and shook my head.

* * *

**well wasn't that fun I have fallen in love with every hetalia and when Italy changes into female I will need your votes for paring so here they are choices!"**

**Russia x Italy**

**Germany x Italy**

**Prussia x Italy**

**America x Italy(he'll be all over her)**

**Those are all I can think of but you can all pick one if you want a paring I don't care!**

**You can pick any paring and please vote love you all and I will update on ourans surprise couple soon Bye**

**Kingdomheartsisawesome~**


	2. the change is happening!

Ok** in this chapter Italy will start yo change into a girl in this chapter so it will be slow so in this chapter it's the morning after the meeting and everybody's at Germany's for prussias birthday and italy is still asleep but he will have the body of a female and his hair will be mid back length.**

**Oh and other announcements this is the begging of a series I'm starting it's called heta moon so I hope you don't think I'm just some wack job okay thank you for your time!**

* * *

**(Germays pov)**

today was my big brother Prussia's birthday and every country was there but Italy was still asleep I haven't spoke to him since that weird moment in the world meeting yesterday so i'm letting the "weak" country sleep." YO Germany where's Italy at?" "asleep" I said "go wake him" America deadpanned "but-" I didn't even finish that sentence as we all heard a loud thump "I guess he's awake now" I gave him my 'you better shut the_up right now' look and walked up the stairs to check up on him.I reached his door and knocked "Italy are you ok" no reply "Italy are you alright..." still no reply.I opened the door and looked around "Italy are you ok" I didn't see him but I saw the movement under the blanket I walked over and pulled the cover but it wouldent budge so I pulled harder. 3 minutes later i'm still pulling and now I was yelling"Italy get out of zis bed NOW!" I finally yanked the blanket of of him...er...I mean her."OH MY GOD!" I yelled he looked at me and just stared"what are you staring at"he said...his voice it was deeper but feminine"Italy look at yourself in the mirror"I obeyed and looked"wow...I look pretty!"God I'm so glad he wore clothes to bed then he looked in his shirt. I blushed then I grabbed his wrist and went downstairs dragging a protesting Italy"EVERYBODY QUITE AND SIT!"I yelled

ok now there all settled down so I can tell them."ok guys something strange is happening!" They looked at me confused,j sighed and pulled Italy out from behind me and gasped"my God...we're did you find that chick"at that remark from everyone I growled"what! Where is the pretty Bella! 've~"I looked at him then his mouth formed an 0 shape and giggled"I'm a raggaza now hehe"I blushed it was just so adorable. God I don't know how I'll live through this!

* * *

**Ok so how did you like it my friends tell me what you think and here are the results gerita has 2 so vote please and yesterday"story wise" he started to change then that's why he was acting like that I was like hghn little moody are we! haha**


	3. sickness,shopping,new friend

**hey I know you hate me now people who have read in this chapter-sorry I just have to explain things-Italy will start to act more and more like his past self,so he is not ooc so it's good heha**

* * *

**(Italy** **pov)**

I started to smile but then I frowned I didn't feel good,I grabbed my stomach and went to sit everybody was looking at me,and I just groaned"Italy what's wrong,do you feel sick?!"yelled a panicking American,I glared at him"what,d-do you t-think dumb-ass!"I growled everybody stepped back because I don't often Germany looked suprised I got up,my eyes widen"clear the way!"I said going to the bathroom rather I got there I knew I had a few seconds before I empty my dinner I grabbed a rubber band and put my hair in a pony tail and then I let go.

It was atleast 10 minutes before I came out,Hungary came in after 2 minutes and helped me she was really worried."Hey,are you ok?why did you get sick all of a sudden?" I looked at her and didn't move from my spot on the floor"I don't know,I just randomly felt like that and I still feel bad but not throw up bad though"I exclaimed then sighed. "can you help me up,please"she nodded and helped me"come on ill take you to my house and get you some clothes ok"she said in a worried tone I walked out and Germany came rushing up to me and asking if I was ok.I nodded"Hungary is taking me to her house for awhile"he looked unsure when I said that but nodded.

We started out to her car and we got in"so,do you want to go shopping or use some of my clothes?"she asked me I thought for a moment then said"shopping"she nodded and we went on our way."Hey,this is going to be fun right,because we can bring out YOUR INNER GIRLY GIRL HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAA!" "Keep your eyes on the road please I don't want to die"she giggled and continued to went on like this till we got to the mall we went inside,and I sighed I was still wearing baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt.I let her drag me to the underwear section and told me to pick some out"hmm,I like these what about you Italy?"Hungary said holding up crimson panties and a matching bra"sure,we can get them"I said my hyperactive persona coming picked out 5 other pairs and then went to clothing.

We were at the mall for 3 hours and we came out both decked out in New had a pink tank top with roses on it with a lime green long skirt with matching shoes.I had a white tank top with a crimson shoulder top over it,with denim hot pants with knee length black lace-up boots.I was so happy but my shoulder hurt because we had so much stuff,after we loaded it in the car we got in and we were talking non-stop."so,are you Hungary?"I asked her wiggling my eyebrows"yes I am-ohhhhhh I just got that hahahahahaha!"we started laughing"whoo!"we yelled in sync,yep I found my new best friend!

When we pulled up at Germany's house she helped me get my bags out of the car"you,know we should do this again don't you think?"I nodded and smiled and brought the stuff inside we were both surprised to see everybody still there."hey guys welcom-wow"said america with wide eyes everybody looked at us just shrugged our shoulders and brought my stuff to my room."alright Italy pull those sheets off that bed!" "Yes ma'am"I said saluting her she I started pulling sheets off and putting new crimson ones on with a red comforter,and all that fun stuff.I looked at her when she started putting make up on my dresser in front of my mirror,then she moved toward my closet and removed my few clothes already in there and packed it with new about 5 minutes of work my room looked girlafide"I don't like it"I said Hungary looked crestfallen then I said"I don't like it...I LOVE IT!"she cried in relief and I laughed.

After we went back down stairs we grabbed us some popcorn and started watching movies like happy Gilmore,and forest Gump in my we stayed like that untill 11o'clock so we changed into our pajamas and fell asleep a few hours we woke up we started to laugh because we we tangled in the funniest way,I had my foot in her face,she had her hand on my other foot,I was hanging off the bed and she was taking up the prussia knocked and came in and started laughing with us"get up you two ve have a meeting today"said prussia we did what we were told and pushed him out the had brought her uniform so I grabbed my regular uniform and we got dressed and walked downstairs.


End file.
